


Teach you a thing or two

by ClaraOswin



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Dean, Breast Fucking, Butt Plugs, Cum Slut Dean, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Dean, Fuck Hole Dean, Infidelity, Jared is a dick, Kind of a gangbang because other man masturbate watching Dean, Manipulation, Masturbation, Objectification, Panty Kink, Pornography, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slight Bondage, Somnophilia, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Jared, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Younger Dean, dean is a whore, face fucking, porn stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is failing in all her subjects, so her principal Mr. Jared Padalecki decides to tutor her.</p><p>So that he could teach her a thing or two with his video camera on ready.</p><p>This is a soulless fic in which Jared has no conscience at all so enter at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue.  
> This is an immoral fic so read the tags carefully. Let me know if I missed anything. :D

Dean was failing in all her subjects.

It's not that she wasn't smart enough, she was a straight A student. But after her parents, Genevieve and Stephen had a divorce, she couldn't concentrate anymore. She used up all her time fucking her boyfriend Cas and being pretty.

Genevieve never really paid attention to her, all she cared about was getting her modelling career back on track. 

After she got killed off in her last show, she didn't really get much roles in any other shows. But she had contacts, and her good friends Danneel and Jensen promised that they would call her if some role showed up. 

Nothing came up yet. So she spent most of the time socializing and travelling. _Need to stay in the news somehow, right?_

Her troubles weren't enough? That now Dean's principal wanted to see her, regarding Dean's scores.

 

 

It was Jared's first day as a principal and he was gloating with pride as he made principal at the age of twenty eight. He was finishing up some paperwork when he got the list of complaints about some eighth grader, Dean? who was failing in all her subjects. So he decided to call Dean and her guardian to discuss further regarding this issue.

He was quite impressed with Dean seeing her test records. Straight A always, a good swimmer. There was no doubt she was a smart kid, it was only recently that her scores started dropping.

Jared decided to firmly discuss this matter with her mother.

 

 

Genevieve and Dean made it to the principal's office. 

The door was closed with the name Mr. J. Padalecki stuck to it.

Dean couldn't care less, she got interrupted during her recess time make out with Cas in the janitor's closet. She just wanted to get it over with so that her mom could go back to whatever trip she planned and Dean could invite Cas and their friends over, to have some fun.

 

 

They knocked on the door and a deep voice came from inside the office "Come in".

Dean and Genevieve entered the office and noticed a very hot guy standing by the window, with a cup of coffee in his hand.

Dean remembered that the new principal was joining today, after Mr. Crowley left to go find himself in some Ashram in India.

They walked across the room and Jared and Genevieve shook hands before taking their seats.

Mr. Padalecki sat across them and smiled gently, saying "Hello Mrs. Cortese, we're here to discuss about Dean's scores. I noticed her scores started dropping recently?" he said pulling out Dean's records.

Genevieve said "I understand, actually my husband and I just had a divorce and I haven't been able to concentrate on Dean much. You know, single mother and stuff. So I was hoping if you could just pass her this time. I am sure she will do well next time".

Dean rolled her eyes and thought _single mother my ass, too busy showing off to the high profile people._

Jared noticed, he looked at Dean then back at Genevieve and said "I was thinking, maybe she needs a tutor. I mean, she needs at least a C- to pass this grade. Passing or failing her is not in my hands".

Genevieve looked at Dean for a moment then back to Jared and said "I really can't afford a tutor right now".

Dean sighed and slightly shook her head and thought _Can afford luxurious cruises but not a tutor._

Jared cut Genevieve off and said "It's okay, don't worry about fees, I can tutor her". 

Genevieve's eyes opened wide in shock, she couldn't believe he would waste his time on someone like Dean for free.

She said "Not to be ungrateful but aren't you a very busy man?"

Jared said "Helping my students is my job, send her to my place at seven" he said with an innocent smile.

Genevieve said "Thank you very much, it will be great help".

They shook hands and Dean and Genevieve left the office.

 

~

 

Jared was drinking his coffee and staring out the window, watching a tiny bird make her nest when someone knocked. 

A teen and a thirty something woman entered his office but all he saw was the teen.

Shoulder length, floppy hair, candy green eyes, pouty lips and kisses of freckles all over that pretty little face and neck. 

He didn't know where to start, describing her beauty. She was a thin little thing but had at least c-cups breasts, as far as Jared could tell from her uniform shirt clinging to her breasts.

Milky white skin and miles of long legs were making his pants tight, he was curious to find out what was under that uniform skirt.

But was interrupted as the mother pulled her hand out for a handshake.

 

~

 

Jared couldn't wait for seven pm, he was so looking forward to tutoring her.

Teaching her a thing or two with his video camera on ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was bored out of her skull, first her mom comes back to ruin her privacy and now she's sending her to the principal's house. _To fuckin' study._

Sure Mr. Padalecki was hot but Dean has heard rumours about him. He didn't have any friends or girlfriends and he was a crazy sociopath. 

He is a workaholic who made his students work as hard as well, that's the reason he became a principal at such a young age. He ruined all his student's social lives by giving them extra homework and detentions.

Dean was pissed at her mother for ruining her evening plans but she had no other choice.

~

Dean rode her bike to principal Padalecki's mansion and parked it outside.

Dude was rich, his house was like a friggin' palace.

She walked across the driveway and stood on the porch. She didn't wanna go in, she was in no mood to study, she was pissed and horny and all she wanted to do ride Cas.

But she pressed the doorbell instead.

A moment later the door opened and a middle aged woman, Dean assumed a housekeeper maybe, said "Come in sugar", with a big smile.

Dean entered and the woman guided her to the living room, Dean sat on the couch placing her books next to her.

The woman said "Wait here honey, Jay will be here soon".

Dean smiled and nodded.

The lady left the room, leaving Dean alone.

Dean looked around the living room. The walls were covered in trophies and certificates. Dean wondered, how can someone have so many achievements? Like she cares, she pulled out her phone and started reading Johnlock porn without plot fan fictions.

~

She was getting wet down there when her pleasure read got interrupted. Jared entered the living room and said "Hey, you ready?".

Dean put her phone down and nodded, and she was about to pull her books out of her bag when Jared grabbed her hand.

Dean looked at him confused as Jared sat next to her, still not letting go of her hand and said "How about, today we just get to know each other?".

Dean shrugged and said "Okay... What do you wanna know?".

Jared let go of her hand and got comfortable on the couch, gently brushing his knee on Dean's thigh. So gently that Dean didn't notice but it was doing a hell of a lot to Jared.

Jared said "Tell me about yourself" with a smile.

Dean felt a bit warm, watching that smile. She thought, he isn't as scary as they say.

Dean started "Well, I am Dean Cortese and I am fourteen years old. I am an Aquarius, I like swimming and spending time with my boyfriend Cas and".

Jared interrupted "Cas, who is that?". Dean looked at Jared, a bit caught off guard seeing his interest and said "He is my boyfriend, Castiel Novak".

Jared said "Tell me about your relationship with your mom". 

Dean's features got covered in hatred at the mention of her mom. She said "Well she will be gone tomorrow on her vacation so doesn't really matter anymore".

Jared's face brightened hearing this and he asked "So you live alone when she is gone?" he shrugged like it's just a general question.

Dean said "Yeah, mostly, sometimes Cas keeps me company".

Jared said "You can come here whenever you want. You know? If you want you can have dinner with me every night". 

Dean stared at Jared in disbelief, but it sounded like a good idea. Dean mostly just ordered food, if Jared invites her then maybe she could save some money and buy a car.

She smiled and said "Yeah, I mean if you don't mind".

Jared smiled bright and said "Not at all, I will tell Missouri to add an extra plate".

_They studied history after that_

~

During dinner, Jared noticed that Dean was much warmer than before, first signs of trust.

Dean babbled about her day to day activities while stuffing her mouth with Chinese chilly chicken and rice. Jared just smiled and stared at her as she laughed and ate.

After dinner, Jared walked Dean to the door.

Dean turned back and said "You know? people are wrong about you. You are a nice guy" she smiled.

Jared smiled back and said "I am glad you think so". Dean said "See you tomorrow" and left as Jared stood at the door and watched her go.

_He is glad, she thinks so._


	3. Chapter 3

Genevieve left again, leaving Dean with minimum food money. 

Dean knew it wasn't gonna last but there was nothing she could do other than have sex with Cas and manipulate him into buying her lunch. _Not that she was complaining about the sex._

But she was a bit relieved that now she wouldn't have to scrape for dinner, Mr. Padalecki was kind enough to offer her. 

Now she could save some money to buy a car. 

~

But at least her mom was gone, at least she had some peace.

She could bring Cas over and have marathon sex but right now she was rooting for someone else.

~

Mr. Padalecki is nice and his niceness brought out his sexiness.

Not that she didn't find him sexy the moment she saw him, maybe she was too prejudiced to notice what a beautiful and manly dude he is. Jared Padalecki is the definition of tall, dark and handsome.

But he was her principal and teacher so she shouldn't do anything that could get her into trouble and cost her, her free dinner. So she will just crush on him from afar.

But that doesn't mean that she won't try to seduce him. _She is a hot teenager and it's kinda her job to seduce her hot teacher, right?_

~

That night, she put on her miniest mini skirt which was a bit too tight for her curvy butt and a tank top with a push up bra, giving her already huge tits an extra... lift.

_What? It's not like Jared set a dress code and she wasn't going to school, it was his house. Come on._

Dean hit the doorbell and as usual, Missouri opened the door. But tonight was different, Missouri left instead of staying with them. She smiled and told Dean that dinner is in the oven and left.

So probably it was just Jared and herself then. _Not that she minds._

She sat on the couch, waiting for Jared and reading smut. _Why does Jared make her wait so much? Friggin' girl takes hours to get ready like they are going on a date or something._

*Sigh*

But it sure pays off.

Jared entered the sitting room wearing a tight white shirt, outlining all his sexy muscles, over that he was wearing a dark blue vest which did nothing to hide those contours and to top it all, he was wearing baggy trousers. Dean assumed, maybe his cock is too big to fit in tight trousers. His hair was as usual, perfectly done and slightly curling behind his ears. And his smell, god he smelled gorgeous, like expensive cologne and _sex._

Overall he had a greek god kinda look who would make even Aphrodite blush.

~

Dean, oh god Dean. 

Jared was out of words to describe Dean. She was sitting on the couch with her miles long legs crossed and as Jared came closer, he could see down her shirt.

Oh that sinful cleavage.

Jared thanked god or Lucifer, whoever was listening for giving him the brain to wear baggy trousers to hide his shameless bastard, who had no sense of situation and just wanted to stand proud and make public appearances.

Jared walked closer, eyes trailing Dean's breasts and cleavage every once in a while.

He sat next to Dean and smiled, picking up a notebook to put on his lap and hide his slutty bastard.

They studied English literature discussing Othello while sneaking peaks at each other's junk.

~

After studying, they had the amazing lasagne that Missouri left in the oven while talking about random stuff.

Now came the main part. Leaving.

Jared didn't want Dean to go.

Dean didn't wanna go.

But both didn't know what to say.

They were standing at the doorway, staring at each other and trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

There was so much sexual tension and heat and awkward silence that Dean had to break it.

"Thanks for the dinner, it was really good" Dean said and Jared replied "Yeah, Missouri is the best housekeeper". 

**Awkward silence and staring again **

Dean said "Okay then, good night" with a smile and turned to walk down the porch. But suddenly she was stopped as Jared grabbed her wrist firmly and said "Don't go" in a very low tone that even Dean barely registered.

Dean turned and looked at Jared's face, searching for what she just heard.

Jared was still holding her wrist when she asked "Why not?".

Jared hesitated for a moment but then said "Why don't you umm... stay here tonight? I mean what's the point in going back to an empty house?"

_Dean wasn't going to an empty house, she was having Cas over tonight and they were gonna have Dr. Sexy MD roleplaying sex but she didn't mind ditching Cas for Jared._

Dean said "You sure? I mean I don't wanna intrude", Jared smiled and said "I would love to have you... I mean the guest room is empty, you could crash" Dean smiled back and nodded.

That's when Jared realized that he was holding her wrist all this time. _Not that Dean minded._

Dean texted Cas saying that she's too tired to have sex and she's going to sleep early. Dean turned off her phone, she didn't want any interruption.

It was still too early so Dean and Jared sprawled on the couch, a bit too close to each other, watching doctor who.

What they didn't know was that Cas wasn't satisfied with Dean's response and he wasn't taking no for an answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Jared was so turned on by Dean's closeness. He kept his hands over his extremely hard erection and kept his legs crossed. He was trying so hard to hide his shameless bastard poking through his jeans.

Little did he know that Dean noticed it and made it her life's mission to kill Jared with sexiness. 

Dean was wearing a short jacket over her tank top and she suddenly decided to take it off.

Dean stretched her arms over Jared's body and took off her jacket, exposing miles of milky white skin. 

She folded her jacket and put it on the coffee table, then she sat back on the couch, scooting a bit closer to Jared.

Jared released a breath, he didn't know he was holding as the strip tease ended. 

He pressed his hands over his jeans covered cock to hide the massive bulge. 

Dean smirked to herself, noticing this and said "You okay, Mr. Padalecki?". 

Jared panted slightly and said "umm... What? Uh yeah fine... Fine. I have to go".

Jared got up and rushed to the bedroom.

Dean grinned as she figured out where Jared went. 

She got a bit bold and decided to take it to the next level.

She got up from the couch _Doctor who forgotten_ and walked to the bedroom. 

Jared wasn't in there, she wasn't expecting him to be in there as she turned towards the bathroom.

She stood at the door, leaning against the frame and watched.

Jared was sitting on the closed toilet seat, with his enormous cock in his hands as it dripped precum while he stroked it. 

His eyes were closed and he was panting heavily so he didn't notice Dean, watching him. 

_Until Dean cleared her throat._

Jared's eyes jerked open and looked like a six years old who got caught in the act.

He stared at Dean, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water as he struggled to speak.

Dean smirked and walked inside, she said "Need help, sir?", she batted her eyelashes and pouted her lips, looking innocently adorable.

Jared just fumbled "umm... I uh" but Dean didn't let him finish.

Dean kneeled on the floor and wrapped her hands around Jared's and gave his cock head a little kitten lick.

Jared's mind blew off at the lick and he pulled his hands away.

Now Dean's hands were directly covering Jared's cock and she decided to give Jared a heart attack by taking almost half of his miles long cock inside her mouth, at once.

Jared threw his head back and moaned as Dean continued to swallow, until his entire cock was inside Dean's throat.

_Fuckin' slut doesn't even have a gag reflex._

She continued suckling and fondling his balls as he struggled to breathe.

Such intense ecstasy was making him dizzy, he didn't even know if it was really happening or was he dreaming?

But then Dean gently slapped his balls. This broke his dizziness as his fingertips and toe tips started tingling and he came screaming DEAN. He grabbed Dean's hair from the back of her head and pumped loads of cum down her throat.

Dean obediently swallowed every last drop.

She released his cock with a pop and looked up at him.

Jared was on the brink of passing out as he remained sprawled on the toilet seat.

Dean brushed Jared's hair away from his forehead and got up to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

Jared slowly opened his eyes, and licked his lips, tasting himself.

He looked at Dean's eyes and said "I love you Dean".

Dean grinned and said "Not your fault, I am just that lovable". Jared smiled hearing this and said "You are". Then Dean genuinely smiled and said "I love you too".

Jared pulled Dean in for another passionate kiss and tasted himself again in Dean's mouth.

They pulled back panting and Jared said "How about we continue this on the bed?".

Dean smirked and said "Brilliant idea, sir".

Jared laughed, hearing sir and said "I think you can call me Jared now". Dean giggled and said "Nah, I am banging the principal, sir is way more sexy". 

They walked to the bedroom, ripping each other's clothes off.

 

 

Cas went to Dean's house to check up on her.

Dean never denied sex, no matter how tired or stressed she was.

Cas sensed, something fishy so he decided to check up on her.

When he reached Dean's house, it was locked. No one was there, where could Dean be?

Then he remembered that Dean goes to Mr. Padalecki's mansion for tuitions from 7:00pm to 9:00pm.

But it was already 11:00pm, why isn't she home yet?

Cas started his crappy Volvo and drove to the Padalecki residence.

He parked outside and walked up to the porch.

He was about to hit the doorbell when he felt a strange pit in his stomach. Something was not right.

Why would Dean be at their principal's house at 11:30pm. It's just not right.

He can't just push the doorbell of a teacher's house at this time of the night.

So he turned to walk down the porch and go home. Probably Dean was at some friend's house.

He got off the porch and was about to walk down the driveway, when he heard strange noises from the ground floor bedroom.

He turned towards the bedroom window and slowly walked towards it, without making any noise. 

He peeked through the window.

The lights were off, but the street lights were enough to illuminate the two naked bodies, rolling on the bed.

Cas's jaw dropped and he had to cover his mouth with his hands to hold back a scream when he recognized the two, going at each other like wild dogs. 

_Dean was riding principal Jared's cock._

Cas just stared at the sight, feeling shocked and so angry.

He knew Dean and himself were never lovers, they were only fuck buddies. But he never thought that Dean would be whore enough to fuck a teacher who was twice her age. 

He stared at the sight for a while then something clicked in his corrupted little fourteen years old head. 

He pulled out his phone and turned the video recorder on.

_Principal Jared Padalecki and fourteen years old Dean Cortese going at it._

Cas smirked and pressed record.


	5. INTERMISSION

Hey guys,  
Do you want this story to continue?  
Then leave comments and kudos.  
These mean a lot and it gives me inspiration to write.

Also feel free to tell me how I should improve my work. 

But don't hate please. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Thank you for being with me so far.

Love you all. :D <3

~Clara~


	6. Chapter 6

Cas watched the entire thing with wide eyes.

His anger and jealousy turned into arousal, as he watched his innocent little Dean getting ass fucked by their principal. 

He held the camera phone and felt his own cock press against his jeans.

He knew that the stuff he was recording was going to change their lives. 

He had tons of ideas, about what to do with this precious footage. 

He could give it to the school board and get Mr. Padalecki fired, or he could upload it on his favourite porn site and share the pleasure of watching good girl Dean, opening up her holes for her principal. 

But what is he gonna achieve by getting Mr. Padalecki fired or ruining Dean's reputation?

Then he got the perfect idea. 

Mr. Padalecki was loaded, he could see it from the size of his mansion. Sure he wouldn't mind sharing some of his load with Cas. 

Yup, blackmail it is.

A few minutes later Jared came hard inside Dean and fucked a few more times, before pulling out.

Cas regretted not coming here earlier, he missed most of their sex session. But he was glad that he managed to make a thirteen minutes video, which _Thanks to the high definition camera of his amazing iPhone_ was clearly exposing their faces and their shamelessly naked bodies. 

Cas thought _These two have a very bright future as porn stars_ he smirked to himself and left. 

 

 

 

What Cas didn't know, or rather Dean didn't know, is that, Jared is a porn star.

He made videos using his several hidden cameras in his _ground floor bedroom._

His boss, Mr. Mark Pellegrino, who's code name was Lucifer, paid Jared butt load of money to use his charm over woman and make amazing videos.

Mark has three best men, Jared, Chad and Steven who were known to get any woman they want, into their bed. These three were the life of their secret porn site. 

This site was a hidden site, interested people over eighteen had to buy monthly or quarterly membership to enjoy beautiful girls getting fucked and recorded without information. 

No one without paid membership was allowed to see the videos, so their reputation was safe. 

 

 

 

But Mark was very keen on consent. He never allowed his men to drug and rape women. 

He asked them to use their charm and sexiness to lure women in their trap and fuck them. 

It was a secret site, so the women never found out about the videos and everything went smoothly. 

Mark had another rule, the girls should be legal age. Mark didn't support paedophile behaviour. Girls must be eighteen up, no exceptions.

But Jared has never seen a girl as beautiful as Dean. Her holes were as pretty as she was.

There was no way in fuckin' hell, Jared wasn't uploading it. 

So he decided to convince Mark.

He knew Mark appreciated him more than Chad and Steven, and Mark could never deny his puppy dog eyes. Also the video of Jared fucking Dean was so sexy that he could already see dollar signs in Mark's eyes.

So yeah, Jared was sure Mark would allow an exception.

 

 

 

He had cameras set up in every corner of his room, so that no matter how they fucked, every inch of them would get caught in the film. 

The only thing worth worrying about was how to get Dean into his bed. 

Turns out he was worried for nothing, Dean literally opened her holes and welcomed Jared. 

Jared couldn't be more turned on, he was fucking the hottest piece of ass with complete consent. He couldn't believe how easy it was.

Lucifer would be so proud.

And to top it all, Dean asked Jared to cum inside her. 

It was the first time, Jared fucked without a condom. But he was sure that fourteen years old Dean was clean so he didn't mind. 

He had the most intense orgasm ever, when Dean's hole squeeze the cum out of his cock as he fucked moans after moans out of her.

This is gonna be the best video of his career. 

 

 

 

Jared knew that they were allowed to fuck a girl, only one time. They couldn't risk getting caught by inviting the same girl over and over again in their bedrooms.

But Jared wasn't gonna have that.

He can't, not fuck Dean.

Now that he's got a taste of that sweet ass, he was never letting her go. 

He would fuck her every night, fill her up with cum, make her pregnant and make some pregnant sex videos. _Sure the viewers were gonna love that._ Although Mark wouldn't allow it, but Jared believed that Mark was wrapped around his little finger and he could make the guy do anything with the small price of a blowjob or anal pounding. 

He wanted to keep Dean, _fuck Dean_ and he was gonna. No one, _no one_ can stop him.

He was Jared fuckin' Padalecki and Dean's holes belonged to him now. 

 

 

He pulled his cock out, after cumming inside her hole and wiped it on her thigh. 

He leaned forward to kiss her neck and murmur sweet nothings to his latest sex toy. 

Dean leaned in to his touch and experienced the post orgasm haze. It was the best orgasm of her life. Jared's cock was much thicker, much longer and much more talented than Cas's and she knew that she could never have enough of this. 

She realized that she can't be with Cas anymore, she needed _wanted_ Mr. Padalecki. He was sweet, nice, caring and so filthy, so dominating and so very rough. She loved it.

She can't cheat on Cas, so she is gonna break up with him tomorrow.

She knew she was doomed, she knew fucking the principal could get her expelled. But she can't help it, she can't live without Jared anymore.

Dean needed Jared.

Dean wanted Jared.

Dean is in love with Jared.

_Dean is in love with principal Mr. Jared Padalecki._

Oh dear...


	7. Chapter 7

Next day, after attending his English class, Cas decided to go to the principal's office and talk to him about his little payment. 

But he was interrupted when Dean suddenly broke up with him after English class.

He knew the reason, but he acted heartbroken and asked why? 

Dean just said that she needed some time off. 

But Cas wasn't having that, he couldn't let Dean just stop having sex with him. 

But he acted understanding and let her go. There were more important matters he needed to take care of.

He walked to the principal's office.

He knocked and peeked in, by slightly opening the door and saw Mr. Padalecki busy with some paperwork. 

Cas said "Excuse me sir, I need to talk to you". 

Jared looked up from his work and asked "Yes?".

Cas walked in and towards Jared's desk and stood there, he said "You gave me a C+ on my History paper, I was hoping if we could do something about it". 

Jared frowned his eyebrows, not understanding what Cas means and said "I could give you another assignment, if you wanna make up for it? Although it's not needed, your scores are pretty good and you can easily make it to the next semester with a C+".

Cas smirked and said "Actually that's not what I have in mind".

This got Jared's attention and he looked at Cas, still not understanding. 

Cas continued "See, I know about your little, umm... After school sex study sessions and practical implementations with Dean".

Jared's eyes opened wide as he tried to control his panic hearing that. 

Cas grinned and continued "So here's the thing, I am gonna keep my mouth shut if you somehow manage to get me an A in every subject for the rest of my high school. See I am aiming to go to Princeton so I kinda need it. Also once in a while, you could help me with some pocket money as well". Cas grinned ear to ear after stating his conditions.

Jared took a deep breath and placed his pen on his desk. He sat back on his chair and removed the panic expression from his face, he said "Or what?".

Cas smirked and said "Well. Okay. See, I am not just blabbing about it, I have actual proof. I watched you fucking Dean and I took a video. Look, I don't care, you fucking my girlfriend, just as long I get my As and cash and Dean never finds out that I know. You know what a good fuck she is right, can't let her go" he said with a goofy grin.

Something burned inside Jared and he said "If you don't wanna get kicked out of this school and kiss your Princeton dream goodbye then get out of my office and forget you ever saw anything". 

Cas glared daggers at Jared and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

But Cas wasn't giving up easy.

He couldn't upload the video otherwise it'll be over and he would loose his leverage. But it seemed like Jared wasn't gonna pay anything and he needed his revenge.

So he decided to go to the school management and hand over the video. At least with that he could put rape charge on Mr. Padalecki. 

Later he could use the video to extort sex out of Dean. He knew Dean was broke and couldn't pay him shit, sex was the only thing she could give. That was enough though, Dean was the best fuck toy, Cas has ever had.

He decided to go to the school's chairman's office. 

Cas entered the office and saw Mr. Mark Pellegrino, the chairman, sitting on his chair and having some serious talk on the phone. 

Mark said "Alright, got it" and hung up, looking at Cas standing at the door. 

He said "Yes?" and Cas entered slowly.

Cas moved closer to his desk and said "I needed to inform you about sexual harassment that happened to one of my peers". 

Mark placed one hand under his chin and asked curiously "Oh really? What happened?".

Cas hesitated for a moment and then said "Dean Cortese umm... She got raped by Mr. Padalecki". 

Mark looked shocked and said "Oh my... And how do you know that?".

Cas quickly pulled his phone out and showed him the video.

Mark watched the entire video, feeling his own pants tighten at the sight of Jared's monster cock disappearing inside a tight little hole. 

After watching he stared at Cas and said "This video is fake".

Cas looked confused and tried to defend himself "No it's real, I took it myself at eleven thirty last night". 

Mark frowned his eyebrows then smirked asking, "What were you doing at Mr. Padalecki's house at eleven thirty last night?".

Cas stalled as Mark continued "You are a good kid and I am sure you don't want a black mark on your records for breaking and entering into Mr. Padalecki's mansion. So I suggest you concentrate more on studies than making fake videos to ruin your principal's reputation". 

Cas snatched his phone and walked out of the office.

 

 

Jared knew what Cas was gonna do, so he called Mark and informed him about the crisis as soon as Castiel left his office.

On the phone.

_Mark: Hey Jay, 'Sup._

_Jared: Hey Lucy, there's a problem man._

_Mark: Nothing Lucifer can't solve, shoot._

_Jared: I fucked one of my students last night and another student discretely made a video and now he's trying to blackmail me. I figure he will be at your office anytime._

_Mark: Man, how many times did I ask you, not to mess with kids._

_Jared: I know man, I understand but she's the hottest girl I ever fucked. Please understand and let me have this, I will make it up to you later._

_Mark: Alright, you know I could never deny you, all I wanna do is be in you._

_Jared: I will blow you in front of Chad and Stephen, happy?_

_Mark: Delighted. By the way, let me have a ride of your slut sometimes?_

_Jared: Fine. Now get rid of the kid._

_Mark: Alright, got it._

Mark hung up, as Cas entered.

 

 

 

 

Jared felt a pit in his stomach, what would Lucifer do if he found out that Jared lied to him?

Jared had no intention of sharing Dean.

He might upload the videos for the pleasure of others, but the only cock that would stuff Dean's holes is Jared's. 

He would fill Dean up with his cum, he could never let anyone else touch his Dean.

Dean is his fuck toy.

Dean's holes belonged to him.

_Only him._


	8. Chapter 8

Days went by with Jared fucking Dean, every chance he got. 

During recess he would call Dean in his room and make her bend over the desk. 

Jared would fuck Dean's ass and fill her up with his hot, sticky cum. 

He would plug it in and slap Dean's ass a few times, enjoying the delightful pinkness of Dean's ass. Then he would send her back to class.

One time they got a bit carried away and lost track of time. They didn't realize when recess ended.

Jared had a meeting after the recess, but Dean was still not done sucking him off.

So as soon as the guest arrived, Jared asked Dean to hide under his desk, while he discusses about improving e-learning programs in their school.

But Dean being Dean wouldn't let him discuss in peace and so she quietly unzipped his pants again and took him in her mouth.

Jared's breathing hitched as he felt Dean mouth around his still hard and aching cock. He swallowed to hold back a moan as Dean swirled her tongue over the slit of his cock head.

The board members discussed about school issues, while Jared tried not to scream as he came down Dean's throat. 

Dean swallowed every last drop, and licked his dick clean, leaving Jared, a wrecked mess as he tried to hold himself together after this unbelievably intense orgasm. 

 

 

Days went by nicely and Jared was head over heals in love with Dean now.

At first he posted a few videos but now he started feeling guilty about doing it without Dean's consent. 

So he stopped.

He finally found the courage to call Mark and say that he couldn't do it anymore, he couldn't be a porn star anymore. He wants to have a proper life with Dean. 

On the phone.

_Mark: Hey Jay, I was waiting for your call, you still owe me a blowjob. **laughs**_

_Jared: Hey Lucy, umm about that... We need to talk._

_Mark: Everything okay?_

_Jared: Lucy, I uh... I can't do this anymore man. I think I... I am in love with Dean. I can't be a porn star anymore._

_Mark:..._

_Jared: Please man I need you to understand._

_Mark:..._

_Jared: Are you there?_

_Mark: Yeah, okay no problem._

_Jared: Really, thanks man._

_Mark: Yeah._

_Mark hung up._

Well that was easier than he thought.

Jared felt a bit weird, that Mark agreed so easily but he was glad. Maybe deep down Mark is a nice guy.

_But nothing is ever this easy now, is it?_

 

 

Cas has laid low for the past few days.

He was trying to figure out a way to use that video for his benefit. 

He wanted to blackmail Dean and exchange secrecy for sex. But that would make Dean hate him.

So finally he made up his mind to upload the video. At least that way, Mr. Padalecki's reputation will get ruined and maybe Dean would come running back to him.

 

He was standing next to his locker, during recess, uploading the video on YouTube.

But just when he was about to hit post, he heard an announcement.

_CASTIEL NOVAK, REPORT TO MR. PELLEGRINO'S OFFICE_

Castiel frowned his eyebrows and closed the browser without posting. 

What does Mark want from him now? Not like he suddenly agreed to fire Padalecki.

Cas walked towards the chairman's office, thinking about it.

He opened the door and walked in, as Mark invited him in.

Mark was sprawled on his chair, with his legs crossed on top of his desk. He looked at Castiel, with an intense gaze as he entered.

Castiel said "Why did you wanna see me?".

Mark put his legs down and stood up.

He walked across the desk and closer to Cas.

He rested his hip against the desk, and put an arm across Cas's shoulder.

He said "Castiel, how would you feel about making some money?".

Cas slightly tilted his head and stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean?".

Mark said "Well, I admire your work a lot and I think you will be the best person to help me achieve my goals".

Cas narrowed his eyes, _Admire what work? The video?_ but he didn't ask that and said "And what exactly might those goals be?".

Mark laughed and said "Well, that's none of your concern. All I want you to do is be my pawn. I'll pay you butt load of money and you will get your revenge on Mr. Padalecki". 

This caught Cas's attention "What? How?".

Mark smirked at his enthusiasm and said "Relax cowboy, just tell me whether we have a deal or not?".

Cas was pumped up in adrenaline, just dying to get his revenge on Jared. He said "I swear to god Mark, I'll do anything to get my revenge on that douchebag".

Mark furrowed his nose and said "hmm... First of all, call me Lucifer and second, do we have a deal or not?".

Cas looked at him in the eyes and said.

YES.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter.  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Love you all.
> 
> ~~~Clara~~~

Mark asked Cas to hide cameras in Dean's house.

Since Dean and Cas were still friends so it wasn't much trouble for Cas to get in there a hide a few.

This way Mark got his share of porn, by non consensually recording Jared and Dean.  
It was okay for a while, no one found out about the hidden cameras under the light bulb or air conditioner.

But then Mark got greedy.

Mark decided to send Jared on a zonal meeting, regarding their school, for the weekend.

So that way Dean would be alone in her house.

_and Cas has been watching Dean get fucked for weeks now and Mark couldn't wait to taste the piece of cake, himself. Cas was dying fuck Dean as well. It has been so long._

Cas went to Dean's house that night, on a study date. It was time to take what was his.

Dean didn't realize when Cas slipped sleeping pills in her hot chocolate.

As soon as Dean passed out, Cas called Mark.

 

 

Dean was lying on the bed, completely naked and limp, when Mark entered.

He set up more cameras and they took up each end. Mark fucking her mouth, while Cas decided to ruin her pussy.

 

 

 

 

Jared was at the airport when his flight got cancelled due to bad weather on the route.

He knew the zonal meet was due tomorrow, but now he had a good excuse to go back to his baby girl. 

He hated being away from Dean, he was secretly thankful for the bad weather.

Jared decided to head back home.

 

 

 

Instead of his house, he went straight to the Cortese residence, to surprise his doll. 

As soon as he reached Dean's house, he froze, seeing Lucy's car on the driveway.

_What is Lucifer doing here? Was this a plan to get Dean alone? Is he... Is he raping her?_

Jared quietly entered the house and grabbed a metal vase from the living room. 

He discretely walked to the bedroom, keeping his eyes and ears open. 

As soon as he peeked inside, he saw a very unconscious Dean getting fucked at both ends. 

Jared lost his mind and stormed inside.

"Lucifer, how dare you touch her".

Mark panicked and pulled out of Dean, so did Cas.

They knew they pissed off the mamma moose.

They both stormed at him, together, but Jared was bigger than both of them.

He used his height advantage to beat the shit out of them. 

Jared picked up the metal vase and was about to bash their heads, when Dean woke up. 

She screamed "Jay stop".

Jared got distracted hearing this and Mark snatched the vase from his hands.

But Jared got back his concentration quickly and punched Mark's nose, knocking him out.

Dean was naked and confused, when Jared rushed towards her and hugged her close to his heart. 

He repeated continuously, "I am sorry baby, this was all my fault, I am so sorry". 

Dean looked at him in confusion, trying to figure out how is any of this Jared's fault.

Jared thought about telling Dean, about the videos but he hesitated.

He couldn't loose Dean.

He couldn't get Mark arrested either.

There were tons of videos of Jared fucking women and sometimes men, that would ruin his chance of having Dean. 

So he just decided to choose the easy option and lie.

He said "I am sorry for leaving you alone" and hugged her again.

He continued, burying his face in Dean's neck "Do you wanna run away with me? Away from all this?". 

Dean pulled away and stared at him in utter disbelief.

Jared cupped her face and said "I am serious Dean, these people will never leave us alone. You are my student, so we could never be together. Only way we can, is if we get away from here".

Dean seemed to consider it, her mom was never around, she never bothered to check up on her and she wanted to be with Jared, more than anything. So she agreed.

"But Jay, how are we gonna live if you leave your job?" She asked.

Jared smirked and said "I have enough money to start over and I have an uncle who's garage is basically mine, all I've gotta do is ask. Besides, he is gonna love you".

Dean smiled and said "Lets go then".

 

 

 

Jared sold his house at a low price, just to get away from his old life and be with his Dean.

They moved to Lawrence and Jared took over his uncle Bobby's garage, who was immensely glad to finally retire.

Jared enrolled Dean in a nearby school and they lived together happily.

Jared would fuck her every night. 

He felt guilty sometimes, about those videos but he always pushed those thoughts away. 

He was happy, Dean was happy and that is all that matters.

They are finally together.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos.  
> Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
